Not Like This
by MissMollyDay
Summary: After Sheldon acts on impulsive lust, will Amy ever be able to forgive him?


**A/N: It was a moment of weakness... I had to write something. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TBBT**

* * *

Sheldon wasn't ready, but his body was. And Amy knew it. She knew, the moment he barged into her apartment. She knew, the moment he began touching her. She knew, the moment he refused to kiss her. She knew, the moment he said he wanted to.

"_S-Sheldon?" Amy gasped before being pushed against the door, slamming it shut as he pushed himself against her small body. She could feel the heat radiating from his body to hers as his fingers maneuverer themselves around her, memorizing every dip and plane. His eyes were dilated to near blackness and on his face was an expression of pure dominance. Pure lust. _

Amy buried her face in the pillow of her couch, covering herself in the shadows of her apartment. She didn't know what to do, what to think.

_He wanted her. Sheldon Cooper wanted her. And she wanted him. _

_Sheldon's fingers moved quickly, touching every inch of skin on her body until he needed more. Amy gasped, tangling her fingers into his hair as he undid her layers, peeling them off her, one after the other. In no time, she was standing in her lingerie, shirt thrown to kingdom come, skirt pooled at her heels and dark pantyhose flung to a corner. She stood, still pinned against the door by a fully-clothed, sex-crazed Sheldon. She found her hands moving around his body, daring to move lower and lower, eliciting pleasured groans from the animal before her. She heard his pants hit the floor and the sound of it being kicked away and his shirt being removed but she dared not remove her gaze from his eyes, those dark, shameless eyes._

Amy stared at her phone, eyes fixed on Penny's number and finger hovering over the call button. Should I tell her? Amy shook her head and set the phone down, breathing deeply.

_Her hands finally dared to reach for him. She traced the outline of his member curiously, rubbing her hand against his hardness. He ground is hips into her, pushing her harder against the door, Amy screaming softly when her head hit the solid wood. She felt a hand on her back sending sparks down her spine. It reached up and expertly unclasped her bra letting it fall in between their bodies as his hand travelled to her right nipple, stroking and pleasuring it in every way as the other hand stroked her through her panty. She gasped, shutting her eyes, teetering on the edge as she stroked his length earnestly, dipping her fingers beneath the band of his brief to feel him completely. Sheldon moaned into her ear moving both his hands to her hips. He yanked the flimsy fabric off her body leaving her exposed. He then moved on to his own underwear, yanking it down and kicking it away._

Amy gulped in air, screwing her eyes shut, trying to block out the world. She didn't understand anything anymore. Any information that tried to enter her mind was blocked out and she was scared.

_Amy finally opened her eyes to look at him, this time exploring his every feature as best as she could. She shivered when she felt his manhood graze her entrance as he gripped her tightly by the arm. Amy looked at his face, hoping for a hint of innocence, a hint of her Sheldon. She found none. Sheldon was gone, this, this was an animal._

Amy has spent most of her life alone, but that was bearable. All those times, being picked on, ignored, that was bearable, favourable even. None of it would ever compare to the loneliness she felt right now.

_He thrust into her, Amy was instantly blinded by the sensation. The pleasure, the pain, the mere thought drove her to a high. She screamed his name into his collarbone as he screamed into hers, biting into her soft flesh. Thrust after thrust she got closer and closer, feeling him deep inside of her. He released first, shooting his cum deep into her center. She came close after him, digging her nails down his back, breathing heavily, never wanting to let him go._

Fresh tears were spilling from her eyes now as she attempted to cover her bare body with the small pillow. She gave him everything. She gave herself to him. _And now he's gone. _

_Amy looked up to his face, unreadable and masked. He disengaged from her, dripping their fluids on the floor. Amy, realizing that her legs would no longer keep her up, slid down the door keeping her eyes trained on the exposed man before her._

"_Sheldon…"_

_He crouched down to her, scanning her body, refusing to look into her face. Tears formed in her eyes, one drop rolling down her cheek, down to her neck. Sheldon only stared. _

"_Have I hurt you?"_

_Amy couldn't respond. She was choking, her words catching in her throat, with only one cure._

_She leaned forward, close enough to feel his breath against her face, daring him to close the gap. She closed her eyes, waiting. Waiting._

_The warmth against her cheek soon left as slowly opened her eyes. He had stood up, looking at her with regret. _

"_Amy… I…" He couldn't find the words to say. His face was back to normal, innocent, sweet, and full of remorse…Sheldon. He backed away, slowly retrieving his clothing, piece by piece, avoiding the stares of the green-eyed vixen until finally, he was clothed. He walked towards the door as Amy stood up, clutching her bra and trying to cover herself with the small fabric._

"_You don't want to kiss me." _

_It was a statement more than a question, a pained expression cursing Amy's soft features. Sheldon looked up at her, tears in her eyes._

"_I… want to."_

"_Will you ever do it?"_

_Sheldon looked down, shaking out the tears. He gripped the doorknob, leaning in closer to Amy, his voice shaking._

"_I'm so sorry Amy."_

Amy cried herself to sleep that night. She knew what was coming; first it would be Sheldon, then Penny, then Bernadette, then Leonard, then slowly her life here, the life she had built so carefully. Gone. There was nothing more left for her but her work, but was it enough?

In her living room, her phone buzzed, but she couldn't hear it. The screen flashed brightly for a moment, imprinting its message into the air.

"_Goodnight Amy. "_

* * *

**A/N: Read and review! Any suggestions for the story? PM me. Have a nice day.**


End file.
